


china doll #22

by daddykai



Series: China Doll [22]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lu Han, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Misgendering, Pedophilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykai/pseuds/daddykai
Summary: When Luhan even tempt those closest to him.





	china doll #22

"Hyung, hyung! Look!"

Taeyong looked up, seeking out the voice calling for him, to see his ten year old cousin stand on the small staircase to his parents' small, outdoor swimming pool. Luhan loved splashing around in water, why his parents had gotten it for him. Didn't change the fact he couldn't swim.

The boy's dress up revealed this as well. A pair of pink, inflatable armbands were around his thin arms, helping him stay above water. Luhan was usually shy and awkward about wearing them, but around people he was comfortable with, people such as Taeyong, he didn't mind. He was almost as eager to get that on, as his swimwear because he knew he wasn't allowed in the water without.

Sure his parents had more strict rules than Taeyong, but this was one of the things they definitely agreed on. Luhan had tried to go in without, and had only gotten a scolding from Taeyong, that ended up in Luhan crying and telling him he was sorry. Taeyong had to hug him close, stroking his back while telling him it was okay as long as he didn't try it again.

Luhan was a sensitive boy, but getting scold by someone who had never done so before, was a scary experience. Especially by his older cousin it seemed, why he swore to himself never to make him angry again.

Still, Taeyong was more lenient than his parents, that was for certain, why Luhan had been happy knowing Taeyong was the one who should babysit him for the week his parents went on a romantic getaway. One of their major differences was, Taeyong didn't mind Luhan wearing a bikini instead swimming trunks.

It had belonged to his older sister - who was Taeyong's age -, but one way or the other, Luhan had it handed to him when his sister came by it one day when cleaning out her closet. She gave it to him as a joke, but Taeyong could honestly say he wasn't sure if she even remembered doing that. His parents didn't know he had it, and Taeyong knew it was for the better, they wouldn't be as accepting of it as he.

The young girls' bikini was a bright pink, and seemed suitable for Luhan, because the young beauty didn't need breast to fill out the top. It clung nicely to Luhan's body, so did the bottom half, especially after Luhan had jumped in the water. The small dick on Luhan came out so clear, though, and truth be told, some part of Taeyong liked that as well. Luhan seemed oblivious of it.

Currently, the doll was standing on the ladder, his entire body seeming to be full of the excitement Taeyong had already heard in the boy's voice. His eyes were on Taeyong, making sure the older was looking at him, before he jumped in the pool. Water splashing out to hit the green grass with it, but Taeyong barely noticed, his eyes were just for Luhan right now.

What he did wasn't impressive, but it was to the ten year old's mind, and a little to Taeyong purely because of how he looked while doing it. And what the jump did to his cute little swimsuit. Once his face resurfaced, and he swam towards the side to get back up, or more liked paddled, Taeyong could see the swimming trunks he was wearing wasn't just hugging his body, now part of it had crawled up his butt. Luhan was too excited to pay it any mind himself, but Taeyong definitely noticed, and he had a hard time taking his eyes off that as well as he had with the rest of the boy's body.

Once Luhan got out, and came jogging through the grass towards Taeyong, the older smiled down at him. Hands reaching out for the boy, before his mind got to thinking whether it was a good idea or not. Fixing the bikini the water had messed up, and Luhan let him.

Why wouldn't he, he was used to one of his parents fixing his appearance, and he felt like Taeyong knew what he was doing.

Because it was done quick and without any real thinking, Taeyong had let his fingers follow the hem of the swimming trunks, just to have them covering Luhan's ass again, but when the boy seemed so unfazed by it, the real predator in Taeyong made his way out. Casually letting his hand run over Luhan's bottom, the flesh softer than ever. This was done a little slower, and yet, Luhan still didn't say anything. Anything of importance at least, the boy was blabbering on about his jump right now.

Taeyong had Luhan turn around so he was facing him, then he picked him up. Placing him on his hip, with one hand supporting Luhan's cute little ass while the other stayed on his thigh, seemingly for support. The skinny arms on Luhan went around his neck, to keep himself up.

Luhan still looked frail for his age, and it wasn't too unusual he would be carried, even if some would deem him too old for it. Why getting carried by Taeyong didn't bother him, it did start to bother him when he walked him into the house. The boy longingly looking after the pool they were leaving behind, this was the only reason he got quiet.

Taeyong sat him on a counter top in the kitchen once they got inside, the boy's skinny legs dangling off the edge. He looked adorable sitting there in his little pink suit, leaving the counter top wet because of where he had just been. In Luhan's black hair, there was this pink hair piece doing a lousy job keeping his bangs out of his eyes. It looked flattering on him, but what Taeyong liked about it the most, was probably how his little cousin's face had lit up once he put it in. Taeyong had put it in, just like it had been Taeyong who gave it to him.

The older could feel himself getting aroused, the second his thoughts got impure, just thinking of defiling him, but even knowing how wrong and fucked up it was, didn't seem to lessen his growing erection. Just pull Luhan's bikini bottom down and try and stick his dick up in him, probably wouldn't be the way to go. He really didn't know, he didn't know where Luhan had his boundaries, if he had any.

Taeyong had done a little taking care of him, such as fixing that bikini bottom for him. Something else would be gently touching his side and hips, normalizing it. Luhan hadn't minded that either, it had made him a little more cuddly with him if anything, it made the young boy hug him. Loosely, most commonly, because he wanted to play, but he had done it, that was what mattered.

Taeyong was preparing lunch for the young beauty, doing so sooner than normal, but it was a way to get the boy inside. What he made for him was simple, two pieces of bread with something put in between, it just barely passed as a sandwich.

Once he gave it to Luhan, though, the boy seemed happy with it. He ate it, thanking Taeyong for making it like the polite kid he was. Eating it cleanly, in the sense, he didn't get it all over himself like many boys his age, he had good table manners. However, it was clear he was impatient to get back into the pool.

"You know you won't be able to get back into the water straight away, right," Taeyong reminded him, making himself a sandwich much like the one he gave Luhan, just his had a greater variety of things in it. Luhan was a picky eater. Taeyong looked towards him as he said it, seeing how it had Luhan halt his movements, disappointment taking up his delicate features.

"But, why?" Luhan asked, even if some part of him knew the answer. He just hoped the rules with Taeyong would have been a little different on this one, too.

"Your mom's strict orders, my hands are tied," Taeyong turned to fully look at him, leaning against the counter opposite to the one where Luhan was sitting. "There are a lot of other stuff we can do until then."

"Like what?" Luhan asked, as expected, just barely getting through half of his sandwich before he placed the leftover on the counter, a cute grimace appearing on his face when the thought of forcing the rest down crossed his mind. Feeling down he wasn't going back in the water any time soon, Luhan started taking the inflatable armbands off.

Afterwards, Luhan had looked towards Taeyong with those big innocent eyes, seeking answers almost, and that's when Taeyong decided to see if his grooming of the boy had carried fruit. His heart started racing, but he knew it was more over fear that Luhan would hate what he was doing, and all his fantasies would go horribly wrong the moment he tried living out one.

First, he had made Luhan aware of his erection, swearing he got himself even harder just having Luhan look at it, and that was just through his pants. Said Luhan like playing a woman, dress up in his mother's clothing and use her makeup (that made him look like nothing but a clown), so he should take care of it like a woman could.

Luhan wasn't dumb, he seemed to be most of the time, but surprisingly him saying this, walking towards him to gently caress his thigh, the boy seemed to put two and two together. He definitely didn't know how wrong it was, or just what it meant, but if his school and the other kids had taught him anything, it was them all giggling over where the penis went. That was exactly what Luhan started doing now as well, he giggled. "But I have no lady parts."

"You have something better," Taeyong couldn't help himself from smirking now, eyes resting on the boy, and shamelessly going down on him. Looking at the flesh he had checked out many times before, but now he didn't have to hide it. Luhan didn't say anything to it either.

Taeyong didn't specify what it was, but he could see how Luhan's child curiosity wanted to know what. After that, what Taeyong started telling him the most as he started touching him inappropriately after so much wait, was what a good boy he was. Or complimented his appearance, how feminine he looked like, because he knew Luhan liked hearing that.

He pulled the bikini top up on Luhan's little chest, not exactly off him, just enough to see his small nipples, Taeyong was quick to decide, he didn't even want it off. He liked it like this on him, flaunting his small tits. Acting on instinct he had dipped his head down to take one of the buds in his mouth, letting his tongue play with it, while his hands gently rested on the small boy's hips. Feeling the wet fabric of the bikini bottom.

Luhan didn't really get the idea of what he was doing now, too young to understand. Didn't make him stop what Taeyong was doing of course, he figured his beloved cousin knew what he was doing. Besides, if he liked sucking on his nipples, Luhan was fine with letting him. He loved him.

As he was sucking on it, Luhan could feel his hands move on his body, how they went further down to feel up his legs, caressing them with Luhan quick to notice his hands went more and more for his inner thighs, closer to his crotch too. Now that, Luhan sort of liked. It felt nice, but when Taeyong let one of his hands up to cup his small penis through the wet fabric, the boy wasn't hard.

It had Taeyong pull off his chest and stand up straight, even with Luhan on the counter top he was hovering above him, he massaged Luhan's small penis while looking at the boy's face. Luhan was looking back, and while there was nothing but lust in Taeyong's eyes, Luhan was unable to tell because it was all new.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Luhan asked nervously, wanting to keep his cousin happy, why he let him touch him.

"No, you are perfect," Taeyong quickly assured him, leaning down to kiss his lips. Luhan didn't respond, and neither did Taeyong think he would want him to, he doubted the ten year old could be that great a kisser.

Luhan smiled after the kiss, feeling more at ease. Then he looked down to watch Taeyong's large hand palm his crotch. Taeyong kept it up for awhile, really just to see if he could get the boy hard, when he didn't, he assumed he was still too young for it, that thought had his own cock throb for reasons he tried not to think about.

What he was doing was already all kinds of fucked, he didn't want to think about how the young age of Luhan turned him on more.

The young beauty had found himself picked up again, and this time carried to his own room. It was a little messy with his toys and stuff, but Taeyong still figured this would be the best place. Especially this little  _Minions_  table in the corner, with two matching  _Minions_  chairs. Luhan loved that set, and Taeyong had started to love them too for entirely different reasons. Thoughts of bending Luhan over that children's table had been a frequent fantasy of his.

He had placed Luhan on the floor. "Let's get these off, shall we?" he asked, but he was already dragging Luhan's bottom bikini down his skinny legs. Telling him again, what a good boy he was when he saw Luhan so willingly and  _readily_  step out of them. "No, keep that on, princess," Taeyong stopped him from taking the top off. There was just something about it.

Luhan did as he said, pulling it back down, letting a few more seconds pass by before he himself pulled it up just enough to show off his nipples. Sure, he didn't get it, but Taeyong seemed to like it.

Luhan's small heart was bubbling with pride when it had Taeyong praise him again, and give his cheek a quick kiss. Taeyong told him to stay there as he went to get something, coming back with something Luhan remembered picking up at the store with him along with other groceries, but Taeyong never had explained what was in the bottle or what its content was meant for. Guess he was to find out now.

Taeyong had asked Luhan to put his chest against the table, and although thinking of it as a silly request, Luhan had done it. Nipples ending up pressed against the  _Minions_  table he loved so much. Telling Luhan to do that, had him stick his butt out, without Taeyong explicitly having to tell him, he liked that part. It was a kids' table, unsurprisingly, but Luhan was unable to stand straight on the ground when he was like this. His knees were a little bent, which made Taeyong think he was the perfect height when he himself were to get on his knees behind him. The boy's pretty ass leveling perfectly with his cock.

A giggle sounded from the young beauty, when he felt a kiss be placed on his butt. The boy held onto the edge of the table, as he looked behind himself, not moving his body the slightest, but he was definitely intrigued with what Taeyong was up to.

Finding his cock had been trapped in his pants way too long now, Taeyong didn't give in to licking the tight rim so well presented to him. He uncapped the bottle of lube instead, and squirted some out on his fingers, making sure to keep a casual, soothing smile on his lips, because he knew Luhan was watching.

"What is that?" the curiosity got the best of the young boy, the question alone bringing a smirk to Taeyong's face instead. More so over the answer that came to mind.

"Your pussy juices," Taeyong replied, eyes staying on Luhan's face to see how he would react. Obviously, he was too young to know the full meaning of it, but Luhan seemed to just laugh at it. Likely pretending he knew, not to seem stupid in front of his older cousin. Taeyong's words had Luhan's round cheeks go into a very faint pink too, Taeyong figured it was the dirty word. Luhan would blush over the word dick, too.

Making Luhan understand a little better, Taeyong brought his fingers to the boy's waiting hole. He let his forefinger trace his rim, just checking how he would like it, which apparently was a lot by how his entrance started clenching and unclenching almost needily, then he gave his beautiful cousin what he had told himself he wanted, by dipping the same finger in.

He didn't put it in to much further than his knuckle before he dragged it back again, opting to slowly move it in and out of the boy. Being careful and attentive of how Luhan took it.

Luhan's lack of understanding for what was going on, made him hard to read, but he didn't see any clear sign of discomfort or even dislike, so he took that as a good sign. Encouraged him to stick his finger in deeper, pulling it back and forth what couldn't have been much more than five times this time around, before he let his second finger join in.

Luhan's insides were tight, and so,  _so_  hot, it was almost unbelievable. Taeyong could feel his cock ache, there was nothing else he would rather do than finally be able to penetrate him and fuck him good. He wondered if he would moan. He probably would. Then he wondered what his moans would sound like. Kiddish? Boyish? Girly? He hoped for the latter, perhaps with hints of the very first one.

Two fingers soon became three, then briefly four, before Taeyong deemed him ready for him. Taeyong had been thorough, and had reminded Luhan repeatedly to relax his muscles, and just take it, to avoid any pain, and well, Luhan had always been a good listener and a quick learner.

If everything until then hadn't gotten Taeyong hard, how Luhan looked at his crotch when hearing him pull his pants down, surely would have. He hadn't expected Luhan to be this interested, some of it may just be his overall interest in the human body, he probably had the age for it, Taeyong wasn't sure, but he liked to think it was because Luhan liked cock. Just only when this little beauty got older would he realize exactly in what sense.

"You take it like such a big boy," Taeyong had commented, as he allowed himself to sink in him, pressing his fat cock in an entrance that clearly wasn't meant to be taking anything up there yet. "Big  _girl_ ," he smirked, correcting himself as he looked up, not failing to notice the beaming smile that came to Luhan's face. He sure did like praise.

As Taeyong started rutting into him, not nearly as careful as he had been when preparing him because now his penis was involved, he started experiencing what kind of sounds Luhan made. There wasn't much moans, though there did come some, Taeyong didn't know if it was because he was trying to be quiet or not. Luhan perhaps thought making any odd sounds would disturb Taeyong in whatever he was doing.

The beauty sounded very breathy though, as if Taeyong's cock was rocking the air out of him every time he pressed deep inside of him. It was endearing to listen to, and did turn Taeyong on just about as much as his pretty moans surely would have.

The praises hadn't stopped as Luhan let him fuck him, they just seemed to come out naturally. Taeyong figured Luhan wasn't the only one liking praises, Taeyong liked to say them.

In the middle of it, Luhan thought it was over when Taeyong pulled his cock out, only to find himself ordered into a new position. Taeyong telling him to get up on the table instead, with his back down and pretty legs up. Actually calling his legs pretty getting Luhan all flattered.

Then Taeyong had let himself sink into him again, Luhan's small, frail body able to take more that one would think. Taeyong's eyes had caught sight of his nipples still exposed, the bikini top sitting closer to his collarbone now, and Taeyong found him incredibly sexy like this. Especially with a dick in him getting drilled.

Taeyong had reached out to play with his nipples again, giving both equal attention and affection. Rolling the hardening buds between his fingers until they turned a little swollen, just to move on to the next one.

His eyes were running up and down Luhan's thin body. Checking out his chest of course, the hole so willingly letting his cock in - and boy did it look hot when he was filled to the brim -, or Luhan's gorgeous face, that either looked like he wanted it over (bored over the length of this probably, he was still a kid with a short attention span) or like some part of his body seemed to like this.

He may not understand it, but that face of pleasure couldn't be mistaken.

Luhan's mind had perked up once Taeyong finished inside of him, though. Interested in the substance left in there, but only after Taeyong assured him it wouldn't be that hard to get out, and had sworn he couldn't get pregnant.

It hadn't been the last time Taeyong did him, but Luhan's young age made him disinterested in sex. He was easy to get along with it the first dozen times, but then he found it boring and would whine if Taeyong tried. Taeyong had tried making him suck him off, but Luhan didn't want to, it both started hurting his jaw because Taeyong wasn't exactly small, and well, he found it boring, it wasn't fun. The same thing went with handjobs.

What was the easiest thing to get him along with, was actually anal, or oral if Taeyong wanted to eat him out, but only if Luhan was allowed to do something else while they did it. Like draw or paint, for example. Just sex as a whole, Taeyong playing with his butt, it felt weird. Not unpleasant exactly, Luhan had at one point told him, just  _weird_. It was weird having another man's cock in him. Luhan's small vocabulary made it difficult for him to explain it any other way.

What Taeyong had started eventually slowed down after a year or so, because he wasn't going to push his luck, in case he crossed the boy's limit and he started telling. Then one day, a year or two after they last did it, Luhan had come on to him. He brought up what they had done, or what Taeyong had done to him, it had made the older nervous, on edge and just downright fear what Luhan was going to say, but turned out he just wanted a dick up that slutty ass of his again.

His hormones had started kicking in, he was horny and he wanted it a lot, and who was Taeyong to refuse his favorite cousin, now nearing thirteen. All on the younger's mind was sex, sex, sex, and Taeyong knew he had a lot to do with that. If Luhan didn't get dicked, he would turn more moody than the moodiest teen.

It was fun and so fucking satisfying, but as Taeyong was fucking the fifteen year old Luhan still, there was a thought in the back of his mind that told him to call it quits. While some part of him said Luhan wanted it as much as he did, he wasn't in the right mind. Some years later, Luhan would grow to hate him for what he did, and how he used him for his own sexual pleasure. Taeyong was older, he should know better and make the right call, not take advantage of someone who wasn't more than a child.


End file.
